kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Overview Duncan is a Big Green Kangaroo. Origin Duncan was first sighted in the Australian Outback, running with terrestrial non-green kangaroos. In addition to his unusual size and emerald color, Duncan exhibits a showmanship and comic timing virtually unknown in marsupials. Although never sighted in the water, Duncan has been sighted on all seven continents - though only at humorous and/or inappropriate times. As with all male kangaroos, Duncan has no pouch. In combat, Duncan often uses hillarious hijinks to confuse and confound his foes. A natural scavenger, Duncan is adept at locating and weaponizing debris for both melee enhancement and thrown weapons. Initially thought to be non-threatening to humans, Duncan is now classified as a priority-one global threat to decency and good taste. Energy System Duncan regains energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat Duncan has no natural ranged weapons, though his enormous bounding leaps can make it seem as if his opponents are being pummeled from all sides at once! Duncan may "scavenge" for items which he can use as weapons - both melee and ranged. When Duncan scavenges for junk on the ground, he may immediately throw it at his opponent. This is of mixed effectiveness, depending upon what Duncan manages to find... Grappling Duncan is a competent grappler - very sure-footed. He often uses grapples to set up opponents for flurries of kicks as they stand immobilized, or as a way to gain distance between himself and more dangerous Kaiju. Melee Combat Duncan is a proficient melee combatant, displaying many boxing-like attributes such as rapid-punch combos, deft footwork, dodges, counter-hits, and heavy knockdown punches. His very capable feet allow him to perform quick high-low mix-up attacks, and his high mobility allow him to flank or blindside opponents with relative ease. Plus, he fights dirty. Weaknesses Duncan has no quick ranged attacks, and no beam weapons at all. His fur makes him highly vulnerable to fire attacks. Duncan relies on surprise and misdirection for personal defense, so experienced opponents will find him relatively vulnerable once they start landing hits. Duncan's scavenging abilities provides him with unpredictable items for him to weaponize - which sometimes means he cannot attack at range, even when he wishes to do so. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Duncan is light-hearted. He employs cartoon logic on occasion. He's not troubled by his combats. He might snarl or get angry in individual moments, but overall he's a very satisfied Kangaroo. *Combat Focus: Duncan has very quick mobility as a result of his jumping prowess, but he cannot change direction mid-air, so his movement precision isn't especially high. Duncan focuses on close-quarters combat with long punch / kick combinations designed to leave his opponent winded and very much the worse for wear. Duncan's charge attack is a medium-arc leap, which means he can charge down flying opponents, but can more easily miss opponents on the ground. Duncan can spawn boxing gloves, a boomerang, or a bomb by rummaging around on the ground. The gloves enhance his melee damage, and all three can be thrown. *Special Considerations: We will need to build Duncan's props, and he will need a few unique hold/attack animations to make use of them. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Green Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters